


Forever But A Day

by Hightides



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, a lot of artisit liberties went into this, alternative universe, just a little, not too steamy just a lil, rated t for swearing and also a little steamy later on, the bare minimum amount of steam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hightides/pseuds/Hightides
Summary: Wonwoo, now twenty-seven, after finally getting his doctorate in Seoul, is now going back to his hometown of Namyangju for the summer cultural festival. He’s only there for the last month of summer before going back to start his residency. Mingyu, who was also gone in Seoul working at an art studio with Minghao, is also back and has been for the summer. During the trip, Wonwoo has many reminiscing episodes of when he and the rest of his friends were kids. He goes through the nostalgia of not being able to get back to his carefree past, the lost feelings resurfacing for someone who has completely separate goals from his own, and the lingering fear that he made himself stuck in a life he does not want.





	Forever But A Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic I've written so I'm a little nervous! It's loosely based on the studio ghibli film Only Yesterday and I got the title from the Wanna One song Forever And A Day. I have more notes at the end of the chapter!

To most people, having something stay constant is a must. Everything is susceptible to change, except at least one thing that never will. This is essential to keeping a person grounded. Some people find a constant in books, some people find a constant in their work, and some people find a constant in other people. If Jeon Wonwoo was ever asked the question “What is your constant?” the most likely response would be a lot of stammers and mumbles of not knowing until finally, in an attempt to stay out of a sentimental conversation, he would respond with “Work keeps me busy.” a complete avoidance of the actual question, but then again Jeon Wonwoo does not know anyone who would pry in any further after that. In all reality, Wonwoo has no constant. He’s a man who has always been fine with change, embraced it even, nothing has to stay the same for his sake. He wouldn’t want to burden anything with that responsibility. Having a constant is not necessarily weak in his eyes, rather he just does not see the need for one, not at this point anyway. 

 

Nevertheless, in the midst of his own repudiate problem with constants, he tends to forget he does still have a family that considers him a constant in _ their  _ lives. An ironic situation Wonwoo finds just the slightest bit humorous on account that he has not actually been face-to-face with them for three years. Okay, so maybe not seeing them in a long time wasn’t truly funny but the irony of it all still did not go unnoticed. He is often reminding himself that, even though he does not rely on anyone, his family does rely on him, and he’s not some cold careless human who turns away his family. 

 

After he finished putting the essentials he needed in his suitcase, Wonwoo took a look at the clock briefly before plopping down on his small sofa in the middle of the apartment’s living room and taking this small moment as an opportunity to shut his eyes. The break felt well deserved as packing was always a hard feat. Never knowing what might be needed for a trip, always feeling like he’s forgetting something, over complicating the process. However, that last one might just be a Wonwoo problem.

 

With the extra time Wonwoo has before leaving for his train, his mind drifts to the conversation he had on the phone only two weeks ago. He remembers he was sitting on the same couch, maybe a little more upright as he normally does when he speaks. He quietly listened as Soonyoung, his best friend since childhood, rambled on about the harvests in their hometown and how both their families were doing recently. Until the topic of Wonwoo suddenly popped up and Wonwoo found himself scrambling for his forty-ninth excuse on why he couldn’t make it back to Namyangju for the remainder of the summer.

 

Still, Soonyoung fought hard for what he wanted, that was always evident in how he spoke as if all his words were being read out of a bible.  “Studying in your room for a nonexistent exam is no way to spend one of your only summer vacations!” 

 

“I’m not studying for an exam dumbass I’m making sure I keep my knowledge intact before I start my residency.” 

 

“You finished school, you got a good score on your stupid MCAT, then you finished more school, and now you got accepted into one of those nice hospitals for your internship-”

 

“Residency.” He rolled his eyes knowing full-well Soonyoung knew the right term to use. 

 

“Anyways, you know what I’m trying to get at. Do not make me tell your mom you aren’t actually busy.” The threat had been made before, and Wonwoo knows it is always a serious one. Sometimes he thinks he should just stop talking to Soonyoung all together to avoid these things but then he remembers the list of people he talks to would become smaller than it already was and he might just go insane due to never socializing. Then what would be the use of all those years working towards his degree if he was stuck in a mental institution?

 

The lack of a response provokes a giddy squeal from the other end of the phone and Wonwoo tilts his head to the side just a bit so it’s not as loud. “Come right now and stay until you have to leave. You don’t even need to bring anything!” The excitement emitting from Soonyoung’s voice forcefully brought a smile to Wonwoo as he tried to calm down his best friend’s babbling. 

 

“Give me some time Soon…” Wonwoo drawled out as he got up to look at the calendar to see what might work best. A few weeks down from the current date was a long red strip that caught his eye. On the inside of the strip read  _ Culture Festival  _ with black ink. The smile that Soonyoung had brought to his face only became slightly larger. A flash of thirteen boys causing mischief around bustling vendors and people in old attire ran through his mind. “How about I come down the first?” He found himself suggesting before he could realize what he accepted. 

 

“Of August? Damn, that’s two weeks away, but whatever, at least you’re coming!” Wonwoo could hear another voice on the other line when Soonyoung said this but couldn’t question him before Soonyoung continued. “I’m with your mom right now! She’s gonna be ecstatic!” He hangs up abruptly, which Wonwoo is accustomed to by now, but as soon as he sets the phone down it begins buzzing again. He shuts his eyes and lets out a sigh as he reads  _ Mom calling  _ in a big, white, bold font on his phone screen. 

 

His eyes shot open, taking himself out of his thoughts, and Wonwoo hastily turned to view the clock. It read Seven thirty-six, only two minutes after he sat down. He let out a breath and eased back into his original position. The train left at eight. He huffs as he pushed himself up from the couch, deciding not to delay his departure anymore, he grabs for his suitcase and handbag heading for the door. 

 

Wonwoo might have walked towards the train station, seeing as it’s not too far from his apartment, had it not been pouring. During any other time, the night skies would have been clear, it was that time of the season where the night atmosphere was still reminiscent of the early evening, with the sun just beginning to go down. The air would feel still and refreshing on on Wonwoo’s skin and he would normally consider eating his thawed out dinner on the balcony. Yet, since Wonwoo was venturing out for the first time in years, of course, the weather would now start acting up. Maybe Wonwoo was not somebody who believed in constants but he was somebody who believed in omens and signs. Bad weather on the day you leave on a trip to your hometown for a month? That was an omen if one ever glared him in the face. He took out the umbrella he had tucked into his arm and had it opened over his head before descending down the outside stairs of his apartment complex.  _ I swear if I die on this trip all the blame is going to Soonyoung  _ Wonwoo thought as he stared on mindlessly forward. He gave himself a mental note to make sure Soonyoung knew this as well. 

 

Even with the now bitter feeling at his pit, Wonwoo could admit the rain was not as bad as he had originally thought. It could be classified as a drizzle or light shower at most. If he was more adventurous he might have even decided to walk without his umbrella, but those days were long past his years now. 

 

Wonwoo had used the train so much on his way back and forth from work that the steps were practically ingrained in his brain. This made him more attentive to his surroundings. The raindrops forcing the weeds in the sidewalk cracks closer to the ground currently weighed on his mind, bringing him back to a time when he’d make watching the rain apart of his daily routine. 

 

﹌

The spring months in Namyangju always brought on sporadic and varying levels of rainy days. To ten-year-old Wonwoo, who was one of those children unfortunate enough to live five minutes from the school, this was always more of a bother than it was fun. It was an especially big bother when his older brother, Jonghyun, had to leave for school an hour before Wonwoo did and they only had one umbrella in the house. 

 

“Wonwoo...Wonwoo… Hey!” The loud shout brought the small boy out of his slumber and into a drowsy daze. He lifted his head from its current place stuffed into his pillows and dragged his hand out from under his stomach to rub at his eyes. He couldn’t get a questioning word out before his brother spoke again. 

“Get up! It’s raining and I’m going to be late for school if you don’t get up and get ready soon.” Jonghyun’s unmistakably annoyed voice caused Wonwoo’s head to fall back into the bed and wave him off. A scoff could be heard from his brother that made Wonwoo bury his face further into the pillows.

 

“Just go, I don’t need the umbrella.” He instructed, a little muffled due to the pillows, yet the small ‘oh’ that came from Jonghyun made it known the message got across just fine. 

 

“Okay but you said it, I didn’t force you. So don’t go complaining to mom if you get all wet on the way to school.” Wonwoo only shrugged his shoulders in response and one last scoff from Jonghyun could be heard with the slight slam of the door following a few moments later. 

 

In hindsight, the idea to have Jonghyun leave with their only umbrella was a horribly thought out plan. Now stood a ten-year-old Wonwoo looking out the entryway of his house at the slight drizzle of rain that would soon plague his entire walk to school. Complaining or asking his mother if he could skip would only get himself and Jonghyun in trouble, then he would never hear the end of it from Jonghyun. No, he told Jonghyun he didn’t need the umbrella and he’ll prove it. Seeing the older boy’s surprised face would grant Wonwoo some satisfaction as well, which was always a pleasant addition to anything Wonwoo did. Taking the first step outside, Wonwoo shut his eyes and prepared for the sprint when a loud, this time unfamiliar, voice called out at him.

 

“Hey! Hey please wait up!” Wonwoo turned with his heel to see who was yelling at him and nearly slipped in the process. He caught his footing by quickly stomping his other foot onto the ground which put him into a slouched position. That and the fact that his face was still scrunched up from shutting his eyes so tight made him look a little angrier than he really was which caused the other boy who was yelling and running after him only seconds before to stop, his small eyes growing animatedly wide. 

 

“What?” Wonwoo asked, his tone letting slip how impatient he had become. Now that he was outside the rain began to hit the top of his head and if he had to stand there any longer without making the process of getting to school he might just have to leave whoever this kid was in the rain by himself.

 

“I’m, uh, I didn’t know there was a new family here. I walk this way to school all the time and never see any kids come from there.” His voice was small but still held confidence and Wonwoo rolled his eyes. Having to explain himself while they just stood there did neither of them any good so Wonwoo motioned the boy to follow him. His eyes, that had just returned to their normal size, grew bright again as he cautiously ran to stand at Wonwoo’s side before they began walking. 

Wonwoo looked at the boy who was now obviously smaller than him, it hadn’t been as noticeable from the distance where they were before. His hair was long and the rain had it matted down to the back of his neck and forehead. His large toothy smile made his eyes look as though they were being enveloped by his full cheeks. He noticed the similar tag to his own on the boy’s backpack that read  _ Grade 5 _ which only made him curious as to why he hadn’t seen this boy before. 

 

“I’m Kwon Soonyoung,” The boy suddenly announced which made Wonwoo stand a little straighter in surprise. “I only live five houses down from you, been there my whole life, if you ever wanted to get to know the kids around the neighborhood I can show you around, we’re all pretty close…”

 

“Obviously not  _ all _ .” Wonwoo dragged out the last syllable and pursed his lips, looking forward now instead of at Soonyoung. 

 

“What do you mean?” Soonyoung asked, his voice was no longer small but now began to sound more offended. 

 

“Well, I’ve been living here my whole life too and we’re not ‘pretty close’.” He mimicked Soonyoung’s tone from his statement before. Wonwoo was not a kid known for getting into fights, they needed a lot of effort and he knew he could never pour that into people he genuinely did not care for. However, as the rain continued to soak him while some stranger was blabbering about how he knew every kid in the neighborhood he found it within his rights to get “a little snappy” as his mother would most likely say.

 

Yet, the small amount of anger pent up inside of him turned over into confusion when Soonyoung began laughing hysterically. Such a loud but high-pitched laugh, he had stopped in his current place and held onto his knees. Wonwoo, not knowing at all what was amusing about the predicament at all, only stared at him in bafflement. 

 

“Are you…” Soonyoung wheezed, trying to reign in his laughter. “Are you serious? Aw, man, I am so sorry. Are you actually serious?” 

 

“Yes, I’m serious!” Wonwoo huffed then began walking again, not bothering to wait for Soonyoung this time. 

 

“Wait!” Soonyoung yelled but Wonwoo only continued on his way. The smaller boy caught up to him again and placed his hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder. Wonwoo glared at him for the gesture, the best glare his tiny, ten-year-old features would allow him to emit. 

 

“I am actually sorry! It’s just if we both lived in the neighborhood and have never met before… then that’s pretty wild isn’t it?” Soonyoung took his hand off of Wonwoo and faced forward as well. “Has your family ever gone to any the festivals or…” 

 

“My mom and brother do. I like to stay home with my dad,” he answers plainly. However, Soonyoung does not respond and only nods. With little time left for their walk together something inside Wonwoo doesn’t want it to end there. “I also normally walk with my brother in the mornings when he has to leave for school. I’m really in the fifth grade.” 

 

This grants a response from Soonyoung. “Me too! I’m in class B.”

 

“Class A,” Wonwoo says, a little proud of himself even though he was fully aware the letters did not mean one class was ranked higher than the other.

 

“So, if you’ve lived here your entire life, and we’re in the same grade… You know we probably met as babies and don’t even remember.” Soonyoung laughed again, this time softer and more controlled. Wonwoo couldn’t help but laugh alongside him. 

 

“We were probably best baby friends!” He proclaimed to nothing in particular. “Then you had to go and get boring and not come to any fun stuff so we forgot each other.” Soonyoung let out another one of his shrill laughs as Wonwoo lightly punched his side. Wonwoo let his smile take over his face, finding that Sooyoung's louder laughs were more fun to listen to. 

 

As they approached the doors of the school, not as soaking as Wonwoo thought they would be, Soonyoung grabbed Wonwoo’s arm and pulled it into a wiggly handshake. 

 

“Let’s walk to school more often my baby bestie,” Soonyoung suggested. Wonwoo nodded and offered a smile in return. Soonyoung turned to leave toward Class B while Wonwoo made his way to Class A. 

Later that day, Jonghyun was relieved to find out that he wouldn’t have to wait for Wonwoo in the mornings anymore. The Jeon’s were less ecstatic to find out they needed to buy another umbrella for their youngest son and his new friend. 

 

﹌

Wonwoo stopped as he got to the entrance of the subway station and swiped his card through the machine before entering the station. One look at the clock read Seven Fifty-Six. Maybe cutting it a little close, but Wonwoo knew he’d get a seat fine. There never were many eagerly on their way to Namyangju. As he entered the train Wonwoo took a seat closest to the door, placing his bags next to him in case anyone had the thought of sitting next to him.

 

A forty-five-minute nap was next on the agenda as Wonwoo got himself settled into his seat. The oddly quiet atmosphere of the ride was a stark contrast to the first train ride he had ever taken. It was for his first year in college, Leaving Namyangju and headed towards Seoul. 

Even with the packed train shoveling in dozens at each new stop, Wonwoo was hopeful and enthusiastic. Moving in, leaving behind the old town that brought him down, the moment was as if brought to life from one of the various YA novels Wonwoo had taken the time to read over his high school years. Some bits and pieces of the going away letters he had received from friends still held onto a few of his memories. 

 

_ Have fun and remember you won’t make any friends as cool as us!  _

 

_ We’ll be up to visit, let’s make it a plan for every other month or something guys!! _

 

_ Don’t forget us! _

 

_ You better stop by my college if I’m gonna take the time to come to yours ;p _

 

_ Love you Wonu!! _

 

A lot of empty promises and exaggerated declarations and the corniest things were written down. He wondered if he still had those letters somewhere. Probably shoved away in a shoe box or with some old pictures somewhere deep in his closet.

 

The realization of going back to where the other half of his existence lies makes Wonwoo’s stomach churn. The way Soonyoung talks, most everyone he had come to be friends with has left and moved on. The only three still living there are Soonyoung himself, Jihoon, and Seungcheol. This had come to no surprise when he heard it. They were all dedicated to the town they grew up in, always had been. Whereas Wonwoo was fine with packing up and leaving the moment he had the chance.

 

Suddenly, the feeling in his stomach boarded along the lines of anxiousness and Wonwoo stopped his train of thought before it messed with the rest of his physical health. Instead, he rummaged in his bag for headphones before plugging them in and playing whatever song came on shuffle. He crossed his arms and lowered his head, setting a timer so he’d be woken up at his stop. He knew the nerves would only resurface when he reached his destination but Soonyoung was going to pick him up, and talking to him never let his mind rest long enough to start thinking about anything remotely nerve racking. 

 

At the Namyangju subway station, Wonwoo was still fervently blinking to get rid of the grogginess he received from his nap. The new part of the station held very little people, none of which were Soonyoung. Wonwoo took out his phone scrolled down until he found  _ Dumbass Best Friend _ on his contact and pressed the number. It took four rings for Soonyoung to pick up. 

 

“Hello Wonwoo, you called to tell me you backed out and are currently playing on that ugly pc set up in your room right?” Soonyoung sing-songed from the other line and Wonwoo let a bemused huff at the jab. 

 

“I called because I’m at the goddamn station but I see no Soonyoung in sight.” Wonwoo felt a tap on his shoulder, distracting him from Soonyoung’s response. “Yeah, one sec.,” he said in the phone before turning to see who insisted on interrupting him when he was obviously on the phone. 

 

“I’m sorry I’m kind of trying to figure something out right now I...” Wonwoo gave his best polite tone before the rest of the words were caught in his throat and forced back down. In front of him stood a young man, probably in his mid twenties, slouched over a bit giving Wonwoo one of the most awkward smiles he had seen. His clothes and slightly burned skin suggested he had just come from a long day outside but Wonwoo would not stop staring at that awfully awkward smile. 

 

_ Come on Wonwoo finish your sentence. _ His brain was practically screaming at him, but instead, he continued to keep his confused stare on the man. Something about him was…

 

“Remember me?”

 

Familiar. 

 

“I, uh,” more words jammed in his throat that Wonwoo could not utter. The man was almost annoyingly taller than Wonwoo, who definitely was not short himself, and something about the way his lips quirked upward made Wonwoo think  _ Of course I know you, you’re that awkward smile boy. I don’t know your name but I definitely know that smile.  _

 

“Really? It’s Mingyu.” He proclaimed with his actions now becoming more energetic with maybe a hint of disappointment laced throughout the words. 

 

It was Mingyu. Kim Mingyu that he had known from middle school through high school. Kim Mingyu with a little sister who had a crush on Wonwoo back in Seventh grade. Kim Mingyu who use to sneak into the older grades study hall just to hang out with everyone else. Kim Mingyu who now looked nothing like the rambunctious punk he use to tease. Instead, he looked, well, older? Wonwoo wasn’t sure how to put it into a coherent thought what exactly this Kim Mingyu looked like now. 

 

“How’d you know it was me?” Was all Wonwoo could stammer out. A horrible response that did nothing to ease Mingyu’s feelings he was sure but was the only sentence he could manage. Wonwoo knows he’s only ever like this when he isn’t prepared, and seeing Kim Mingyu for the first time in eight years was undoubtedly something he was not prepared for. 

 

“I heard you talking to Soonyoung.” Soonyoung. Wonwoo quickly looked down at his phone to talk with his best friend again and figure out what the fuck was going on only to see that he had been hung up on. 

 

“Are these your bags I can take them…” His cheery voice caught Wonwoo off guard yet again and he snapped his head back up to find Mingyu taking both bags from off the ground. Wonwoo rapidly pushed them back down with his hand and pulled them from Mingyu’s grasp. 

 

“I can carry them it’s okay.” He could have left it at that, however, Wonwoo was always one to come up, and occasionally use, more replies to a conversation in case something was going south. In this case, it seemed everything was already as far south as it could be. “And I do remember you. I just wasn’t expecting you.”

 

_ Idiot. _ Wonwoo repeated over and over in his head, almost missing what Mingyu was beginning to say.

 

“Soonyoung was busy at the fields, I offered to pick you up. Thought it might be a nice surprise even.” His words became less confident as he trailed off and Wonwoo’s brows narrowed trying to analyze what that might mean. 

 

“Anyway, the car is parked right up front, everyone is eager to see you!” Mingyu began walking out of the station and Wonwoo reluctantly followed. 

 

“Everyone?” apparently Mingyu had caught on to what was worrying Wonwoo because he let out a single bark of a laugh and shook his head.

 

“No, no. No more surprises. Just your family and Soonyoung, and you know.” Mingyu trailed off again, leaving Wonwoo with just as much anxiety as he had before Mingyu answered him. 

 

Wonwoo tailed behind Mingyu, neither of them speaking another word. Kim Mingyu, the boy with aspirations bigger than Wonwoo could fathom is back in Namyangju? Wonwoo remembered the days when all either of them would talk about was getting out of this as soon as they could and now? Now Mingyu looked as though he never left. Oh god,  _ had _ he ever left? So many questions racked Wonwoo’s brain. All the questions he was too afraid to ask the actual man in question and instead wait until he could pry it out of Soonyoung. 

 

Oh god, he’s going to kill Soonyoung when he sees him.

**Author's Note:**

> I took some creative liberties in changing everyone's hometown to the same one as Soonyoung's and making a culture festival for Wonwoo to go back for just to make things a little easier on me. Anyway, that's it for now! I hope you enjoyed!! Not much Mingyu this chapter because it was more about Wonwoo's journey back home but Mingyu will be in it more next chapter! Thank you for reading! It's the summer time so I plan on writing for this a lot but also I have to work and sometimes I'm lazy but I definitely have it planned out (for the most part). If you have any questions put them in the comments and I promise I'll respond!


End file.
